The Starlight Spire: Sasha's Destiny
by SweetRosebud
Summary: Orphan Sasha meets Carth Onasi and has to get the help of a beautuful jedi... romantic fanfic - adventure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Sasha Star-Destiny and I'm 18 years old. I have long blue hair and dark mysteris purples eyes. My hare is naturally blue, I'm nut fake or anything. I am so skinny and I luk like I am anorexcic, but I'm nut and I haff really big bobs and every1 thinks I'm wile hawt. I wer spacesuits all the tim cos I work on a paceship, I may b a gurl, but it dosnt mean I'm carp or anothang.

I'm training to be in the army fur the republic, becase I am reallah poor and an orphan and I dun't no who my parents where, but dey must hav realy loved meh, but they died and now they're nut here or anything, so I hav to work in da army.

I wuz working on dis really awesome spaceship and I wuz doin really well at ma training, even though I didn't reallah want to do it or anything cos every1 says I shuld b a model r something, but I dun't hav the money to go to one of the rellah awesome planets lik corsunt r anything.

So anyways I wuz working wit da udder cadets and comunder Trask. We wuz repairing a bit of da spaceship and I wuz doin all da work becase I am the best at it. I wuz wering dis really hot tite spacesuit dat showed my curves in al da rite places. Every1 wuz lukin at meh as I did the works and I wuz ignoring dem.

Wen we wuz finished every1 went away to go to thir beds cos it wuz the nite, but trask waited and just as I wuz about to go to ma rum, he grabled ma arm.

"Sasher Stur-Destainy," he stated, "I thinks dat you is so beautiful!"

I luked away, I wuz so used to peple saying dat sort of thang to meh,

"trask, I caun't go out wit ya cos I is an orphan and I am all deprezzed and I ned to beh by myselfs!" I souped, I'm noty a bitch or nuthin, its just no o0ne shuld haff too shure in my misery.

He luked really sad, but then suddley!11!1….. ther wuz this loud bang and trask luked meh in the face.

"Das Spaceshit is….. gonna crash!111!"

What's gonna hapurn next, wil sacha b okay?11!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Der wuz all this smoke coming out of the walls and trask told meh, "You has to get to da endor spear!111 It is were de esape puds r!111!"

The endre spear is da very top of the awesome space ship.

"trusk, I dun't fancy yeh or nutin, but I cunt lieave ya hear to dye!111" I pantyed,

Den suddenly all des men in balck spacesuits ran into the rum and dey started shoting at us, I pulled out my gan and shot dem like a gazillion times and dey all dyed.

Trask wuz so amazed at ma skills and den we ran into da next room and there wuz dis guy and he had dis stick and it wuz glowing all red and he used it to cut trask's head off.

"noo!11!" I screamed,

"I wuz gonna kil you, but you is so hawt dat I will give you a chance," da evil guy said sadistically, the guy wuz all pale, but nut hawt, he had a bread and goaty and a mosstache, he wuz obvs evil, I had 2 get awuy frum him!11!

I ran away and started running to da enter sprie, I gut in and der wuz this guy standing nxt to one of the escrape puds!111!

"are u evil r anything?" I asked him, u hav to no dese things, cos he culd like want meh to die.

He shuck his head corneadly.

"ma nam is cart onassi and dis is da last excape pud and we r da last living peoples on da ship, we must get in2 it." He said wisely,

It wuz obvs dat he just wanted to get wit meh, but I new dat I had 2 get off da ship so I gut in and we flew away from da ship just as it blewed up, der waz fire all over deh stars and I wuz scared and cartho wuz obvs perving at meh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shw wuz so butifuls, she had dis brown hairs dat wuz all up, but der wuz bits hanging duwn and she hud des dark orbs 4 eyes and she wuz luking rellah intense, she had 1 of does lightup swords dat wuz yellah.

"nah durth revan," she screamed sexily, "yah will nut take ma virility,"

She wuz shooting at dis poser creep who wuz waering all robes and a mask,

Da poser just laughed, den suddenly da ship started to explode and the poser fell ova and I woked up….

I opened ma forest purple eyes, and der wuz crath sturring in ma face!111! he obvs had ben pervin at meh.

"ewwww you perv!111!" I floundred, "Y where u staring at meh?"

He luked shucked, I luked at were we wuz, it wuz a hotel rum dat wuz really shitty. I wuz lying in a bed wit bruwn shets and der wuz gray wallpupers.

"I just gut bak from investing the area and it seems dat loads of udder escrape puds hav crashed too, we must go and find all the suvivors!111!" He rumbled.

"U where perving at meh!111" I sfruised angrlah,

"nah, I wuzn't…." he pruned, "I havn't perved at any1 since… since… WELL NEVA MIND!111!"

He sunded so angry, If I wuzn't so brave I wuld hav been scared.

I gut dressed into this sexah dark blue spacesuit wit high heeled bots and I put on luds of eyeliner. We where going to kepp da hotel rum as r base til we culd get off da planete.

I new dat crath must hav ben lukin at meh as I gut dressed, but I wzn't in da mood to care cos I wuz feeling really deprezzed and I wuz missing ma family who all dyed before I wuz borne and I wuz really upset, but I new dat we had to find out were we wuz and I had to save every1 who had crashed n da planet.


End file.
